


fangs, claws, hearts, etc.

by himbos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, Vampire Tony Stark, Werewolf Steve Rogers, as in tony is skinnier than steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbos/pseuds/himbos
Summary: Steve will die one day. Tony won't. This could all be solved if Steve would just let Tony turn him -_-
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	fangs, claws, hearts, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I'm late for this to be for Halloween... Good thing vampires are sexy year round B)

The two men find themselves basking in a post-coital glow, Tony playing with the space between Steve’s large, broad fingers. Tony is skinny, always has been. He worked out enough to have some level of muscle, and the newly possessed vampire powers increased his strength to an unprecedented level, but his fingers still look so thin placed in the gaps between Steve’s. 

Tony’s head is resting against Steve’s fluffy chest and Steve’s nose is in his hair. They’re pressed against each other as though they were made to be there. Naked and content, put together like two halves of a whole. It’s still a mystery how they’d ever managed to live lives entirely free of the other. Tony can’t imagine not waking up next to Steve, not getting to hold him, not getting to follow him into danger with all doubt dispelled because Steve’s just  _ that fucking good  _ of a leader. The very idea feels foreign.

It makes Tony ache, how badly he wants Steve even when the other man is right there wrapped around him. 

He just hasn’t quite accepted that some day he won’t be. 

Tony will live thousands of years and Steve will die like every other human, likely earlier since he can’t seem to stop himself from jumping out of planes and fighting goliaths. One day his supple flesh will no longer be pink and freckled and full of warmth, instead ashen and brittle, unmoving and cold. As empty and cold as Tony’s own. The thought makes Tony stir out of Steve’s grasp, sitting up to look him in the eye.

“You need to let me turn you.”

Steve is confused, his face makes that much obvious.

Tony looks away for a moment, worrying at his bottom lip. “Steve, I’m a lost cause. Even before I was turned I was rotten, but now, like this...” He gestures down his body. The action ends with a despondent sigh and closed eyes. “The world needs you. It’s not fair that you’ll die despite saving it and I’ll continue to exist despite…”  _ Ruining it _ stings the tip of his tongue like poison, but he can’t bring himself to speak the words. As if Steve will know his secret, that his ultimate failure is simply being.

Their eyes finally meet again. Steve remains silent, emenating uncomfortable sympathy as another beat of stillness passes. Suddenly, Steve is pulling Tony into a tight embrace. Tony follows suit, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist, taking in his scent. The man smelled like so many things Tony found comfort in; he smelled like home, and radiated heat like a generator. 

Steve lets out a light chuckle. Tony pushes out of the warmth to look up at him.

“What’s so funny, Rogers?”

“Your heart’s too big for your own good, Tony.” Steve chuckles again, this one more nervous than amused. 

Tony rolls his eyes. “I’m selfish. I just want you to myself forever.”

“I’m sure.”

“Shut up.”

They reposition themselves, Steve once again splayed on his back, this time his arms folded behind his head. Tony’s head rests atop the other man’s chest, his ear pressed against Steve’s heart, surrendering his anxieties to the faint  _ thump, thump, thump.  _ He’d miss it.

“Let me turn you. I… I need you to let me turn you.”

Steve sighs. Tony notices his heart’s pattern change. 

“You can’t turn me.” 

Tony’s up in an instant. “Why not? Is this one of your virtuousness things because-”

“No, it’s not. There’s something…” A beat. “I didn’t know how to go about telling you but I think it’s time.”

A barrage of possibilities swarm Tony’s thoughts, each scenario only proving worse and worse, throwing Tony into the same feeling he used to have before an anxiety attack. His new abilities prevent them now, as not needing to breathe meant no hyperventilating, but the feeling is still distressing. What is, at most, thirty seconds suddenly feels like an hour as he watches Steve’s face shift, clearly trying to choose his next words carefully.

“You can’t turn me because… I’m already a werewolf.”

Hysterical laughter cracks through the air before Tony even registers it as his own.  _ His _ boyfriend? A  _ werewolf  _ under his nose? Yeah right. Except Steve isn't laughing. The lines of Steve’s face turn down into a very serious frown and for what is nowhere the first time in his life, Tony thinks,  _ I am not nearly as smart as everyone thinks I am.  _

  
  



End file.
